Mephisto (Earth-1995)
Mephisto, the God of Evil and the King of Hell, formerly called Maestro, was a fallen Elder of the Universe, who upon his betrayal to Oa against his fellow Elders prompted them to banish their brother to the depths of the barren realm of Hell. There, the once benevolent Maestro became Mephisto, twisting the lands to his own evil imagery. Once again, in the 21th Century, Mephisto sought to start yet another coupe, which ended with his defeat at the hands of the Chosen One, Ryu Hoshi. Biography Early Life Maestro was born in the beginning of time itself alongside his fellow deities, the Elders of the Universe, made from the source of the One Being. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers As an Elder of the Universe, Mephisto possesses an vast array of incredible powers; *'Superhuman Strength': Although not as strong as he was a proper Elder of the Universe, Mephisto possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Mephisto is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': The various mystical energies flowing through Mephisto's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Mephisto possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of Mephisto's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Mephisto's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Mephisto. However, his Elder physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. *'Immortality': As a Elder of the Universe, Mephisto is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Mephisto is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. *'Magical Manipulation': He can use this magical energy for various effects, among which are the augmentation of his own physical strength, levitation, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection, size transformation of his body or other objects or beings, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, and so on. *'Pyrokinesis': Mephisto can generate mystical blasts to defeat his enemies, which he uses in his standard normal and decayed form. *'Ensnare Astral Bodies': Mephisto also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Mephisto does not have jurisdiction over all the souls of humanity's recently deceased. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to be able to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat known. Apparently these conditions require that the human being in question willingly agree to submit to Mephisto's will. It is not known how a human being may free himself from bondage to Mephisto, nor whether Mephisto will forever retain control of the souls he has obtained. Nor is it known whether or not Mephisto "feeds" on the psychic energies of such souls as other demons do. * form]]Shapeshifting: Mephisto, as an Elder of the Universe, is more a force than a being per se, but he can take any form that he wants. His "normal" appearance is that of male humanoid with a flaming head and a body armor. However, Mephisto can appear in any form imaginable, having turning himself into animals, humans of any gender, or more commonly into other demoniac forms, ranging from a dragon against the first Sub-Zero to a giant reptilian monster. During his confrontation with Ryu Hoshi and Raiden, Mephisto briefly turned into a inconceivable incarnation of evil with numerous misshapen images within him. *'Dimensional Entrapment': Mephisto can entrap a living human being within his realm through sheer physical force, even if the person did not submit his or her will to him. The woman named Topaz was thus entrapped until her recent escape. *'Hell Dimensional Power Tap': Among the rulers of the other realms of Yggdrasil, Mephisto has few rivals in terms of personal power and scope of influence. Mephisto's power is connected to his extra-dimensional domain and diminishes over time spent away from it. Therefore, he usually sends demonic agents, such as Loki, to do his bidding. Trivia *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Mephisto_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities Category:Earth-1995 Category:Characters of Earth-1995 Category:Males of Earth-1995 Category:Villains of Earth-1995 Category:Elders of the Universe (Earth-1995) Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Members (Earth-1995) Category:Forces of Darkness Members (Earth-1995) Category:Hell Inhabitants (Earth-1995) Category:Killed by Blaze (Earth-1995) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1995 Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Immortals Category:Gods of Earth-1995 Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Armor Users Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Royalty Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Portals Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Ancient Technology Wielders Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227